The Armageddon Factor
Disc 1 Commentary 1 Commentary by Mary Tamm (Romana), John Woodvine (Marshall), Michael Hayes (Director). Commentary 2 Commentary by Tom Baker (the Doctor), Mary Tamm (Romana), John Leeson (K9). The Doctor Who Annual 1979 In the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s the Doctor Who Annual was published every year in time for the Christmas market, and made an excellent stocking-filler! Now many of the annuals are collectors items. The Doctor Who Annual from 1979 is presented on this DVD in its entirety. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Coming Soon A preview of Planet of Evil. The trailer for this box set is available on The Time Warrior. Disc 2 Defining Shadows Cast and crew look back at the making of this story, with interviews from writers Bob Baker and Dave Martin, director Michael Hayes, script editor Anthony Read, designer Richard McManan-Smith, with actors Mary Tamm, Lalla Ward, David Harries and Barry Jackson. Edited by Steven Bagley. Produced by Ed Stradling. Duration: 15'38" Alternative / Extended Scene Taken from a timecoded monochrome studio recording. Duration: 2'49" Directing Who: Michael Hayes Michael Hayes looks back on his directing career on Doctor Who in this short featurette produced by Ed Stradling. Duration: 8'25" Rogue Time Lords A potted history of other errant Time Lords. Featuring actor Nicholas Courtney, script editor Terrance Dicks, writers Pip and Jane Baker, DWM assistant editor Tom Spilsbury, Doctor Who Adventures editor Moray Laing and art editor Paul Lang. Produced by Phoenix Media. Duration: 13'10" Pebble Mill at One Tom Baker interviewed on the long-running lunchtime magazine show in 1978. Duration: 8'21" Radiophonic Feature A Pebble Mill at One interview by Tony Francis, with Dick Mills and Brian Hodgson looking at Radiophonic music and effects in Doctor Who. Duration: 4'26" The New Sound of Music Sound effects supremo Dick Mills talks about creating a Doctor Who sound effects in this extract from the BBC documentary. Duration: 0'59" Merry Christmas, Doctor Who A special Christmas sketch, recorded on the set of 'The Armageddon Factor' for the BBC Christmas Tape that year. Duration: 1'11" Continuities Off-air continuity links from the story's original BBC1 transmission. Duration: 2'54" Photo Gallery Design, production and publicity stills for the story. Duration: 4'45" Late Night Story Tom Baker reads five spine-chilling stories from this 1978 series: #The Photograph by Nigel Kneale (dur. 14' 29") #The Emissary by Ray Bradbury (dur. 13' 41") #Nursery Tea by Mary Danby (dur. 14' 16") #The End of the Party by Graham Greene (dur. 14' 58") #Sredni Vashtar by Saki (dur. 12' 50") - this episode was never transmitted. Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Easter Egg Temporary Fault - 1978. Go to the second 'Special Features' menu. Find the hidden Doctor Who logo by clicking to the right of 'Continuities'. Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor Armageddon Factor